


Stories From The Table: The General's Office

by kiva31



Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: Gen, Gen Work, Hurt/Comfort, Table
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2003-03-09
Updated: 2003-03-09
Packaged: 2019-03-16 12:29:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,132
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13636320
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kiva31/pseuds/kiva31
Summary: The Briefing Table has a new location.but what does the General want with Dr. Jackson?





	Stories From The Table: The General's Office

**Author's Note:**

> Note from alice ttlg, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [The Boy / Michael Shanks](http://fanlore.org/wiki/The_Boy_Fanfiction_Archive), wand was moved to the AO3 as part of the Open Doors project in 2018. I tried to reach out to all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are the creator and would like to claim this work, please contact me using the e-mail address on [The Boy / Michael Shanks collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/theboymichaelshanks/profile).
> 
>  **Author's notes:** I hope I'm doing this rightI tried to follow the previous authors styleie; Mobiles, the names that the characters were referred to with. Only Gen this time I'm afraidof course, how Jack and the General's table had an 'accident' is totally up to your own imaginations.

  
Author's notes: I hope I'm doing this rightI tried to follow the previous authors styleie; Mobiles, the names that the characters were referred to with. Only Gen this time I'm afraidof course, how Jack and the General's table had an 'accident' is totally up to your own imaginations. 

* * *

Stories From The Table: The General's Office

### Stories From The Table: The General's Office

#### by Kiva

Date Archived: 03/09/03  
Website:   
Status: Complete  
Category: Hurt/Comfort, Gen story  
Characters/Pairings: Dr. Daniel Jackson, Gen. George Hammond, Other Characters   Table   No Pairing         
Rating: G  
Spoilers: First Ones  
Permission to archive:   
Series: Stories From The Table  
Notes: I hope I'm doing this rightI tried to follow the previous authors styleie; Mobiles, the names that the characters were referred to with. Only Gen this time I'm afraidof course, how Jack and the General's table had an 'accident' is totally up to your own imaginations.<EG>   
  
Warnings: None.  
Disclaimer: The characters of Stargate SG1 are not mine, and I don't lay any claims on them. Story is for entertainment value only.  
Summary: The Briefing Table has a new location.but what does the General want with Dr. Jackson?   


* * *

* * *

I am a table. I am a rectangular four-foot wide by eight-foot long,   
golden oak table with lots of grain, a leg on each corner, and a   
polyurethane sealant. This is important, because though it removes   
me from the level of `fine' furniture, it adds to my versatility and   
my longevity. I was purchased in the early 90's by the U.S. Air   
Force Quartermaster in a spasm of upgrades for the offices of NORAD.   
After I was delivered I was reassigned to a priority slot in a new   
command under the mountain cryptically referred to as SGC. I can seat   
eight formally, ten comfortably, and twelve friendly. Because I was   
purchased without chairs, I knew that my life would be one of   
utilitarianism not formal dining. In other words, I'll see a lot of   
service of all kinds.

And I am. I'm currently stationed in the Commanding General's office, crowded into the small room out of necessity rather than any actual reason. It was a combination of events that led to my relocation. Firstly, the carpets in the briefing room are experiencing some sort of cleaning. I was apparently in the way. Secondly, the Commanding General's own desk had an 'accident.' All I know is that it had something to do with Tall Military Jack and that when it was spoken of, even I could hear the quotation marks. So, it was removed and I replaced. I'm now covered in the General's belongings. Files, folders. A laptop computer among others. I feel more crowded than normal. 

Papers are shuffled on my surface, the faint scuffling sounds the only noise in the office, until a knock sounds at the door. The Commanding General stops the shuffling, calling out to the person making the sounds. The door opens, and Tall Civilian Daniel walks in, in the way that most mobiles have. "You wanted to see me, sir?" 

Commanding General moves, stretching his arm out over my surface. "Have a seat, son." His voice rumbles through me as the Tall Civilian pulls the only other chair from under me, sitting down before using my top to pull himself forward. One of his legs begins to bump mine as he moves it in a fashion that I have observed from other mobiles if they are nervous. Or in the way I've felt Tall Military Jack do when he is bored. 

After a brief silence, I feel the Commanding General do the opposite of Tall Daniel, using me to push himself away, then gripping my top to steady his body, before slowly walking around me. I know my purpose as a table means that most mobiles use me as simply that; somewhere to rest their possessions or gather in their chairs. But because of the size of the small room I'm currently in, there is no room for more than two of the seating objects. Where is Commanding General going? 

My question is answered a moment later when I feel a different weight settle on my corner, near Tall Daniel. I always knew my purpose would be varied. The weight shifts, and I can feel the restless movement of Daniel's leg still, then increase. "General?" he speaks. 

Commanding General takes a deep breath."Dr.....I'd like to discuss the events that took place on P3X - 888. I know....that you're experiencing somewhat of a difficult time right now. Losing someone is never easy, a fact that I don't think I have to tell you." 

"No General....you don't." There is pain in tall civilian Daniel's voice. 

"I know your situation was even more difficult, due to the circumstances of the mission in which Dr Rothman was killed.....and in the manner of his death itself." 

The movement stills again. "I don't blame Jack, General if that's what you think. I know he did the only possible thing he could in that situation. I think Robert would understand, as well." 

"I'm glad to hear that. But that isn't why I called you here." 

"It -- it isn't?" Daniel asks, confused. 

"No Doctor. I simply asked you here to let you know how sorry we are for the loss of your friend. And to let you know that if you need some personal time away from the mountain....you only have to ask." 

It takes Daniel a few tries to speak. "Er...thank you sir. But....I think that I'd like to get right back to work. Robert....his death has severely impacted the department. Not just our workload, but our morale. I think that it would be better to carry on.....and I think Robert would want us to as well. His work was his life....it was what he loved. He wouldn't want it to suffer." 

The General nods. "Very well. Dr Fraiser tells me you'll be fit enough to go off-world in a day or two. SG1 hasn't got a mission scheduled as of yet, but it's only ever a matter of time." 

"Yes sir." 

"Then that'll be all." Daniel gets up to leave, maneuvering around me with difficulty. "And Dr......it's good to have you back, son." 

Daniel seems surprised. "Thank you, sir," he says finally. He leaves, shutting the door behind himself. I hear Commanding General sigh, moving back to my head and sitting heavily. His fingers drum a beat on my top before he speaks. "I have got to get rid of this damn table." 

It's nice to feel wanted. 

I am a table. My purpose was to serve and support. And I think that I'm serving my purpose well.   
  


* * *

If you enjoyed this story, please send feedback to Kiva


End file.
